


Lost in Paradise (Okinawa Version)

by tigerxbutterfly



Category: Alice Nine
Genre: Beach Getaway, M/M, Pure Porn, They need some alone time after the tour, ToSa in Okinawa Paradise, Tora and Saga time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 00:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerxbutterfly/pseuds/tigerxbutterfly
Summary: Every year, Tora and Saga takes some days off together.





	Lost in Paradise (Okinawa Version)

**Author's Note:**

> As I announced! The ToSa Jan Project is finally here! My mind went crazy when I saw their 13th Photobook and couldn't resist myself to write pure fluffy porn (although I suck so bad) then this happened. Purely based on the 13th Photobook so if you still haven't see it... spoiler alerts! Anyways, enjoy my lovelies!! ^_^

                                                                                      

~Day 1~

 

Saga sighed in relief when the plane finally came to a slow pace on the asphalt ground. The aerospace had landed safely, and Saga turned to look at the window, watching the scene before him as the vehicle was still gliding its way to the parking space. It was a sunny afternoon and the sky was clearly blue. He then felt a presence beside him, leaning in to look through the window also. He smiled he felt a hand cupping his thigh, feeling the warmth through his jeans.

“We finally made it here again.” The other presence said, voice deep and husky.

The bassist chuckled. “Yeah, it's been a long time.” He responded.

When the plane finally came to a halt, both men unfastened their seatbelts and got up from their seats. After dusting away their clothes, they finally got out to the aisle to take out their bags from the compartment. Once they exited the domestic gate, Saga felt himself behaving like a child again. He was excited to go back to the place filled with beautiful beaches. Yes, it was Okinawa.

“C'mon Tora! Let's hurry and find our rental car booth!” The bassist said, tugging his boyfriend excitedly.

“Calm down, Saga! We only got here. Don't you want to enjoy the airport a little bit more?” The tattooed guitarist said with an amused smile on his face. He really find Saga cute actually even if his lover was already over his thirties.

“I'll enjoy the airport when we head back. Now, let's go!” Saga insisted and started dragging Tora towards the corner where many booths were standing.

Tora could only shake his head and let himself be dragged by his adorable boyfriend. They walked to one of the booths and greeted the person in charge. When their contract and renting rules were done, both men followed one of their staff to the parking lot. They were given a mini SUV just like the car they had selected when they booked it a few weeks ago. Saga took the keys eagerly and thanked the staff. He walked to the driver's seat while Tora bowed slightly to thank the staff once more. He didn't get into the passenger's seat immediately though and waited until the bassist was settled inside. Saga turned on the engine and opened both of the front windows.

“It's working fine!” He said with a thumbs up.

Tora smiled and got into the passenger's seat. They bid their goodbyes to the staff and Saga started to drive away. They both closed the front windows and finally settled in, Tora relaxing in his seat as he watched his boyfriend driving every now and then. Once they paid for the parking ticket, Saga turned to the guitarist and grinned.

“Are you ready for our semi-honeymoon, darling?” He asked with the same excitement.

Tora laughed. “Ready as always.” He replied equally.

Saga laughed and finally exited the airport. Tora got confused though when the bassist pulled over.

“I need to take off my jacket. It's really warm in here.” Saga said as he unzipped his parka and threw it to the back seat.

The guitarist just smiled and took off his jacket as well. After adjusting their sunglasses, Saga finally continued to drive to their first destination. They talked along the road as they admired the beautiful nature around them, feeling refreshed and happy. Saga was the happiest though because he had wanted to go back to Okinawa ever since their last visit here for a Fanclub trip.

The two musicians had finally been given a three-days off for their so called semi-honeymoon. It was actually just a couple time for them that they have claimed to get every once in a year. It was also fortunate for them to be able to go to their getaway at weekdays so it was not crowded and everywhere is open. It was also at a time closing to November so the weather in Okinawa was not as hot. It was still warm indeed but comparing in the summer, the heat was tolerable for beaches.

After the GPS announced that their destination was close, Saga took the time to search for the best place to park because he was thinking that it will be a while for them. Tora told Saga the view of the beach when he saw it and the bassist went more eager to park the car. In the end, Saga parked at a shade below a big tree. Once they got out, the bassist immediately opened the back door and took his small gym bag that included a change of clothes and a towel since he knew that he was going to play in the water later. Tora walked to the edge of the hill, putting his hands on the railings as he watched the beach below.

“There really is none a single person...” He mumbled in amazement.

It was true, the beach was surprisingly empty and the water was clearly blue, with the sky bright and the waves a low roar. It was peaceful indeed and it was just what they both needed after a long tour. He heard the small sound from the car, indicating that it has been locked and turned to see his boyfriend behind him already.

“C'mon, tiger!” He said cheerfully before heading towards the cemented stairs that led to the beach.

The guitarist just smiled seeing the happiness in the bassist's features before following the man who had turned into a 5-year-old. Once they reached the bottom, Saga ran up to the clearing and was finally greeted by the sand. He stopped before the water and took in the beautiful view before him. He could even hear the seagulls singing and this was, to him, a paradise. He slowly took a few steps forward and into the water. It was cold but bearable. It was actually just right for him and before he could reach further, he felt someone pulling him back by the waist.

“Not so fast.” He heard his boyfriend say as he was embraced from behind.

The bassist laughed freely. “What? You want to go into the water with me?”

Tora tilted Saga's face with one hand so he could look at the happiness within those brown orbs. Saga complied and stared back at him with a smile.

“Later. Let me just hold you.” The tattooed guitarist whispered and captured the other's lips in a slow, lingering kiss.

The amber-haired man circled an arm around the other man's neck while the other stayed above Tora's arms. They kissed slowly, lingering on each other's lips every so often and enjoying each other's warmth. They stayed like that for a few moments before smiling at each other again. Saga turned again and leaned his head against Tora's shoulder. They watched the horizon in silence, relieving the peacefulness around them and the joy of just being together in the empty beach.

“Aren't you glad that there's no one here?” Saga asked out of the blue.

The elder man just chuckled. “This was the purpose of our gateaway.”

“Yeah, I want to cherish every moment with you... but first,” Saga stood straight again and turned fully to his lover. “Let me play with the beach.”

The dark-haired man just laughed. “Sure. Go and enjoy yourself.” He said and let go of Saga before returning to where their belongings are.

Saga continued to proceed going into the water before hearing his boyfriend warning him for the jellyfish. He replied with a nod before once again, coming in contact with the water. Despite the drop of the temperature; coming close to 18 degrees, the water was actually nice and not as cold it will be as Saga imagined. He began to kneel when the water reached onto his ankles, wetting his black pants and white shirt with light blue circle patterns all over it. He shivered a bit when the water came in contact with his torso since the shirt was only buttoned a button.

Tora watched as his lover played with the sand, fighting with the waves every now and then, amusing him. He got up from the shade where their belongings were put before sneaking behind the bassist with a DLSR camera at hand. He clicked on the shutter, capturing the surprised expression his boyfriend held at discovering the camera.

“A sudden paparazzi now, are you?” Saga teased as he threw the water at Tora's feet.

The guitarist chuckled. “Only for my favourite bassist.” He said and tried to avoid the water Saga's throwing from getting into his navy knee-clad pants.

The bassist just laughed at the response and threw some more water before complying to be the dark-haired man's model. He started to make poses and Tora started to take pictures. As the pictures went, Saga decided to be a bit bold to tease his boyfriend. He completely unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his miky white torso before posing again with a sultry look. The guitarist wasn't affected at all though and smirked, decided to play along. But as frame and frame goes by, he couldn't deny the heartbeat that was getting heavy and heavier as Saga continued to pose with that natural sexiness the bassist had. He could feel himself getting warm and had to stop after one final shot.

The bassist smirked, feeling that he had won. “Hm? Are you done?” He asked teasingly.

Tora was glad that he was wearing his sunglasses so the bassist couldn't see his expression. He got up from his crouched position coolly before clearing his throat.

“I'm going for a smoke.” He announced before walking away from his boyfriend.

Saga just snickered and surely, he had won. He could feel the guitarist's tensed body when the other said that. He watched as Tora put down the camera and searched for his cigarette and lighter in his bag. The dark-haired man came back once he found it and sat on the sand not far from him before litting up a cigarette. He smiled before going further into the clear water, watching corals and fishes underneath his feet and being careful not to scrape his feet against the corals.

Tora watched as his beautiful bassist swam randomly here and there, watching the water below. He was taking in the sight of Saga being like a child. He loved moments like these where Saga just have to let go of all his celebrity character and just being the Takashi he loved. Even if it has been years that they had been together, Tora never failed to admiring the once shy and awkward young adult. He still remembered how his lover had never liked appearing in front of the camera alone but now, he had came in terms with the technology device and gaining more confidence.

So lost in his thoughts, Tora nearly jumped when he felt a heavy splash of water onto him and wetting his whole clothes. He then heard that sinister laughter before looking up at the culprit. Saga was right there in front of him, laughing his heart out at him. The guitarist growled and took off his sunglasses.

“Saga, what the hell?!” He barked although it was clearly a non-threat for Saga.

The culprit just continued to laugh and splashed again. “C'mon Tora! Don't you wanna get wet with me too?” He responded, giving a fake innocence.

The guitarist just continued to glare at him before taking off his outer clothes; a thick black shirt, revealing his sleeveless black and white undershirt and throwing away the wet cigarette, reminding himself to throw it properly later. He launched towards the still laughing bassist and tackled the slender frame. The laughter became uncontrollable when he picked the younger man up biting his neck playfully. The bassist just squirmed and stopped his laughter when the other man pulled away. They stared at each other for a while, smiling to each other before Saga slipped his hands that were placed on Tora's shoulders down to the bear biceps, tracing down the tattoos etched to the guitarist's arms.

Just when the bassist wanted to lean in and capture the dark-haired man's lips, Tora put Saga down and splashed the water as he backed away, laughing. Saga was baffled for a moment before running to the guitarist to get his revenge. They soon started a water fight, wetting themselves all over from head to toe while laughing to their heart's content. They lied down in the sand as they tried to take their breaths from all the laughter and the running. Saga turned onto his side and put an arm under his head as he watched his boyfriend gasping for air.

“What time is it now?” He asked in a smile.

Tora looked at his black, waterproofed watch. “Almost noon. We've been here for almost three hours, huh?”

Saga chuckled. “Time flies when we're together, remember? And it's almost time for lunch, no?”

“Yeah. You wanna go now?”

“Sure.”

With one last breath on intake, Tora sat up and reached out his hand for Saga. The bassist happily took it and sat up as well before standing up together. They decided to dive into the water for one last time to clean themselves from the sand. Once they done, they walked to where their belongings were and searched for a place to change. Saga wondered further around the beach and found an abadoned place just near the forest.

“Look Tora, I think there's an abandoned warehouse.” He said as he pointed the grey warehouse with rusty zinc-roofed.

“You're right. Maybe we can change there.” The elder man responded as he nodded.

They walked to the abandoned warehouse and looked around for a moment, wondering if there was anyone inside. They saw that there was no door and just a huge opening to the inside of the warehouse, both men finally decided to walk in. The floor was made of concrete and there was only one leathered two-seat chair on the side of the warehouse. Shrugging their shoulders off, both men went in further and put their belongings on the chair.

They each took out their towels and started to dry off their hair first. Saga then took off his shirt and squeezed the material to get the water out. He did the same with his pants, only leaving his black boxer trunk on before drying himself. He took his change of clothes out of the bag; a long over-sized navy shirt and another pair of black pants. He put on the shirt first before his eyes unintentionally shifted to take a peek of his boyfriend.

He didn't know if he could call this a good timing or not, but he was directly given a sight for sore eyes. Tora had already taken off his undershirt and just finished taking off his pants, drying himself with the towel. Even after all these years, watching Tora undress and staring at the body of a masterpiece still affected Saga. His lover's body was just captivating with the art etched into his skin and the glory of that well-built body just makes him excited all the more. At times, he had to look away not because he was shy, because he doesn't know if he would be able to hold back his desires and it was dangerous if they were in a public place.

Tora noticed the stare and stopped drying himself. He turned to look at the bassist only to find him turning away slowly again and can see the blush painted on the ivory skin. The tattooed guitarist smirked and decided to give what his lover wanted. He put down the towel and walked behind the bassist before capturing his lips in a hungry kiss. Saga gasped and wasted no time on responding to the kiss, kissing back equally as he circled his arms around the guitarist's neck. Tora darted his tongue inside the younger man's hot cavern while slipping his hands around the slender waist. He brought his lover closer and Saga pushed his hips further, grinding their clothed erections together. They both moaned into each other, relieving the sensations and the fire that was igniting in both of their bodies.

They eventually had to pull back to bring back oxygen into their lungs. Saga continued to place butterfly kisses against the tattooed neck. First the right tattooed etched bangles, then the left one and finally nipping at the cross, sucking his lover's Adam’s apple. Tora moaned at the sensation and licked the bassist's earlobe. The latter shivered and pulled back, staring at his handsome lover with hazy, lust-filled eyes.

“I want you so bad, Torashii...” He whispered, voice thick with desire.

The guitarist smiled as he traced his thumb along the luscious lips of the bassist. “What are you waiting for then?” He whispered back tauntingly.

A surge of worry came written on the bassist's face. “But what if people hear us? Worst, see us?”

Tora just smirked and licked his lover's lips sensually. “Weren't you the one who said that this was a secluded beach? And we've been here for three hours already, not a single person even showed up. Besides...” He traced his fingers down to the younger's stomach before cupping the bassist's hard member and squeezing it gently. “I can't let you walk around with this unsettled.”

Saga gasped at the contact and buried his face on the guitarist's neck. Tora sneaked his fingers away and hooked his hands on either side of the bassist's trunks before slipping it down all the way to his knees. Saga complied in taking it off completely before doing it the same for Tora. Once they were both naked, the couple didn't waste time kissing each other again with passionate burn. Saga tangled his hands into the guitarist's hair as the other circled an arm around the bassist's torso and the other hand working on both of their erections. They moaned against each other again, unconsciously walking closer to the leather chair.

They parted again once they reached the chair. They stared at each other's eyes for a few moments before doing their own tasks. Tora went to get the lube meanwhile Saga got ready into a position. The bassist bent against the back of the leather chair, leaning both of his arms against it while placing his knees on the cushion, exposing his backside. Tora had to let out a breath seeing how breathtakingly beautiful his lover was before tracing his hand against the milky white skin, feeling it shiver. He squirted some lube onto his fingers before rubbing it against each other to warm it up. He couldn't help but kiss the bassist's opening, making the other gasp before finally rubbing his lube-covered fingers against it.

Saga gasped again, feeling himself already so open before feeling a finger inside him. He moaned when he felt said finger moving inside him and feeling a second finger. His moans became even more wanton when his lover inserted a third finger, fucking himself on those talented fingers. Tora watched as his gorgeous bassist moved his hips, scissoring his fingers more to fully prepare the younger man.

“Stop! Please Tora... hurry... I can't last anymore...” The bassist said, panting heavily.

The tattooed guitarist just nodded and lubed himself before positioning his member against the bassist's entrance.

“Ready?” Tora always asked.

“Yes..! Please, hurry...!” Saga answered pleadingly.

And so Tora complied without any hesitation, understanding how horny his lover was. He finally inserted himself slowly, moaning at how warm his lover was and sucking him further inside. Once he was fully inside the younger man, he leaned against the bassist's back and placed a tender kiss on the back of his long neck.

“Are you okay, love?” Again, he always asks this.

Saga nodded. “Move please... I wanna feel you deep inside of me.”

With a nod, Tora pulled back halfway and pulled in again as he adjusted his pace. After they found their rhythm, Saga started to move to meet against Tora's thrust. Feeling his lover's faster pace, Tora returned the favor and thrust deeper and deeper inside the younger man. The warehouse soon was filled with their moans of each other's name and the slapping sound of their skins. The guitarist began to pump his lover when he felt Saga tense against him, knowing that the younger man was close. Saga had to hold on against the edge of the back of the leather chair because of the intense pleasure he was feeling. His other hand caught his boyfriend's hand when he felt it sneaking around his torso. He laced his hand with his lover's and tilted his head, finding Tora's lips against him.

They kissed hungrily as their bodies rocked against each other faster and faster, swallowing each other's moans and losing themselves in the warmth. Tora stroked even faster and pulled back, hearing his lover screamed in pleasure. Saga was close, too close. A bite on Saga's shoulder finally triggered his release, screaming the guitarist's name as he felt his body burst and seeing stars as he orgasm. Tora kept on stroking, milking him dry and making sure Saga was empty. He didn't wait for Saga to gain his breath back and began to thrust himself inside earnestly again, feeling himself already so close also. Saga helped his boyfriend as well by moving his hips again.

The guitarist finally pulled out and released his seeds onto the bassist's back, stroking himself until he was finally emptied. He collapsed against the chair and tried to intake more oxygen into his lungs. Saga smiled before settling himself beside the guitarist, burying his face into Tora's neck as he too tried to gain back his breathing. Tora kissed his bassist's head lovingly before leaning his head against it and calming his heated body. They stayed like that until they gained back their energy before finally decided to change and go for lunch.


End file.
